On The Wings of a Dove
by Pyreiel Blaze
Summary: It’s hard to say enough without saying too much. Family means a lot more than some people think. Raphael finally comes to realize it with a little help from a dove. NOTE: This is NOT a happy story by any stretch of anyone's imagination.
1. Musings

**On the Wings of a Dove**

  
  
  
**By:** Pyreiel (AKA Blaze)   
**Email:** pyreiel@yahoo.com   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the TMNT characters.   
  
**COPYRIGHT:** All original characters, worlds, and universes are under copy write by ShatteredWings Press and myself. And I do not take theft or plagiarism lightly and will prosecute to the full extent of the law. I will also bring physical harm down upon your being should I ever find you. That being said please enjoy the fic.   
  
**WARNING: **Adult situations. This story is R and should not be viewed by anyone who isn't mature enough to handle it. Angst, angst and guess what MORE angst! Also Death, Violence and other dark things.   
  
**SUMMARY: **It's hard to say enough without saying too much. Family means a lot more than some people think. Raphael finally comes to realize it with a little help from a dove.   
  
**NOTES: **This story deals with a lot of things most people don't like to think about. I seriously caution you before reading it. This is NOT a happy story by any stretch of anyone's imagination   
  
**ARCHIVE: **Ask me first.   
  
  
  
  
** Part I: Musings**   
  
  
Raphael stalked through the sewers mumbling and cursing under his breath. He got so tired of everyone always getting on him about the things he said and did. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. He couldn't do anything right as far as his brothers were concerned. And somehow he felt that Splinter had been more disappointed with him that he was with the others.   
  
Raphael kicked a can down the tunnel and listened to the echo ring off the concrete walls. Alone, it's how he spent most of his time. If his brothers weren't too busy for him, they were harping on him. Leo was the worst. He never let up, and he never stopped. Raphael wondered if maybe Leo hated him for some reason, but he didn't know what it could be. Maybe his existence was all it took. Maybe Leo simply resented the fact that he was even alive.   
  
Raphael shook his head his hands balled into fists. He was tired of these little pity parties he kept throwing for himself. He just wanted them to accept him as he was. Why did they dislike him so much? Mike was the nicest, He only drove Raphael crazy. Raphael knew it was because Mike didn't take the loneliness and isolation as well as the others. He has almost blown their cover more times than Raphael could count. He felt sorry for Mikey. Everyone saw him as the light hearted, happy go-lucky jokester. Raphael knew better. He had seen the sadness and depression deep in his brother's eyes. Maybe that's why he let Mikey get so close. Maybe that's why Raphael never left. He couldn't leave Mikey.   
  
Don was another story all together. For all outward appearances it looked as id Raphael and Don got along great. That of course was far from the truth. Don seemed to enjoy making Raphael look like an idiot. Raphael kept telling himself that maybe Don didn't mean it. Maybe he didn't realize what he was doing. But one look into Don's eyes and Raphael knew that Don was very aware of what he was doing. Raphael just wished that he knew why. He didn't know what he did to make Don dislike him so much. He wished that he did know, so that maybe he could fix it. It's not like he enjoyed fighting with his brothers, as much as it may seem like it at times. He honestly hated it. They really were all he had. The were his Family.   
  
It just seemed that as time went by, he was wanted less and less. Nothing drove those thoughts home faster than Leo. Raphael knew Leo had something against him. If Leo wasn't his brother Raphael would be sure that he hated him, and maybe Leo did. Although for once Raphael didn't care. Leo may be his brother, but he wasn't putting up with any more shit. He loved his family, but he just couldn't live with them any longer.   
  
~TBC~ 


	2. The Letter

**On the Wings of a Dove**

  
  
  
**By:** Pyreiel (AKA Blaze)   
**Email:** pyreiel@yahoo.com   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the TMNT characters.   
  
**COPYRIGHT:** All original characters, worlds, and universes are under copy write by ShatteredWings Press and myself. And I do not take theft or plagiarism lightly and will prosecute to the full extent of the law. I will also bring physical harm down upon your being should I ever find you. That being said please enjoy the fic.   
  
**WARNING: **Adult situations. This story is R and should not be viewed by anyone who isn't mature enough to handle it. Angst, angst and guess what MORE angst! Also Death, Violence and other dark things.   
  
**SUMMARY: **It's hard to say enough without saying too much. Family means a lot more than some people think. Raphael finally comes to realize it with a little help from a dove.   
  
**NOTES: **This story deals with a lot of things most people don't like to think about. I seriously caution you before reading it. This is NOT a happy story by any stretch of anyone's imagination   
  
**ARCHIVE: **Ask me first.   
  
  
  
  
** Part II: The Letter**   
  
  
Lost in thought Raphael wasn't watching where he was going. One moment e was standing, the next he was flat on his face. He wasn't terribly happy about this either. He was usually a lot more sure footed and didn't just trip over things. He really needed to start paying more attention to where he was going when he was in a funk. He stood up shaking himself off and looked down to see what he could have possibly tripped over.   
  
At his feet lay the body of a young girl, or maybe she was older, it was really hart to tell. It was obvious though that she was dead. Her clothes were torn leaving nothing more than scraps of cloth to cover her bruised beaten and broken body. He honestly didn't know at the time why he did it, but he leaned down to get a closer look. She couldn't have been more than 17 or 18 years old. He was sad to see her in this condition, though he didn't really know why. Lots of people suffered needlessly violent deaths. Why should this one be any different from the others he had seen?   
  
Raphael had no idea who this girl was. He knew absolutely nothing about her, and yet, that didn't stop him from hurting for this girl. What could she have done to bring such violence upon herself? Did she make someone angry? Maybe She saw something she shouldn't have. Or maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. What was left of her clothing suggested that the latter was the most likely. She looked like she came from a nice neighbor hood. So what was she doing in this part of town. Didn't she know better? Or maybe her body was just dumped here to hide the evidence. Either way, there was no way to know for sure. No one was safe anymore, and there was only so much he and his brother's could do.   
  
Raphael stood up with a sigh and turned to leave. A flash of white caught his eye, and he kneeled down next to the body again. There was a white envelope clutched in her hand. He hesitated unsure of what to do. This was entirely none of his business, and yet, he felt compelled. He bit his bottom lip in indecision. It was just an envelope, how much hard could there be in taking a look. He looked around nervously and fidgeted a bit, again, this really was none of his business. He sighed and moved to get up to leave when he looked at her again. He didn't know why he felt so sad. He just did. He reached his hand out and swiftly snatched the envelope from her hand and scooted away.   
  
He turned the envelope over in his hands a couple of times. The ink on the front was smudged but readable. He turned it over a few more times. There was even postage on it. He sighed a bit looking over at the girl then down at the letter in his hands. This really was not his to read, but then, maybe it held some answers. He had to know. He flipped it over and opened it. Inside there was a folded piece of paper, probably a letter. He pulled it out of the envelope and unfolded it.   
  
_ Dear Rea  
Before you throw this away without reading it I want you to know that  
Mom did not put me up to this. It was my idea, not hers. I am writing this because  
I don't know what else to do. If I go to see you, we fight. If I call you on the phone,   
we fight. I thought maybe this way I could express my feelings without getting angry.  
I was always better at putting my feelings on paper than I am at talking about them.  
I also know that you try to pretend that you don't have any feelings, but I know you  
do. I see the hurt in your eyes as clearly as I am sure that you can see the hurt in mine.  
I just wanted you to know that I love you, and that you are the only sister I will ever  
have. I couldn't stand it if I lost you. I know I have said some cruel things in the past,  
and that I have done some things to hurt you. I don't know why we always had to  
fight. I know it's impossible to get along all the time. I still want to try and make   
things work. You are my sister, and I love you no mater what. I want us to try  
and be better friends. I don't know how I have survived this long with you so far  
away. I am not asking you to move back. I know you left for your own reasons, and   
I hope you like where you are now. I would love for you to visit though. I really  
think we could have so much fun together. I wish I had realized all of this sooner.  
I don't want to waste any more time on petty arguments and differences. I just  
want my sister, that's all. Please write me back, or call.  
  
  
Love, your sister always  
Kess  
_


	3. Hope

**On the Wings of a Dove**

  
  
  
**By:** Pyreiel (AKA Blaze)   
**Email:** pyreiel@yahoo.com   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the TMNT characters.   
  
**COPYRIGHT:** All original characters, worlds, and universes are under copy write by ShatteredWings Press and myself. And I do not take theft or plagiarism lightly and will prosecute to the full extent of the law. I will also bring physical harm down upon your being should I ever find you. That being said please enjoy the fic.   
  
**WARNING: **Adult situations. This story is R and should not be viewed by anyone who isn't mature enough to handle it. Angst, angst and guess what MORE angst! Also Death, Violence and other dark things.   
  
**SUMMARY: **It's hard to say enough without saying too much. Family means a lot more than some people think. Raphael finally comes to realize it with a little help from a dove.   
  
**NOTES: **This story deals with a lot of things most people don't like to think about. I seriously caution you before reading it. This is NOT a happy story by any stretch of anyone's imagination   
  
**ARCHIVE: **Ask me first.   
  
  
  
  
** Part III: Hope**   
  
  
Raphael almost dropped the letter. His hands shook slightly as a tear slipped down his cheek. He wished, now more than ever, that he could turn back time. He wanted to save this girl, but there was nothing he could do. He put the letter back into the envelope and reached to place it back in the hand he took it from. He hesitated for a moment. There was a readable address on the letter. Maybe he should mail it for her. He stood up looking around a bit. This was really none of his business. He had no right reading that letter, but still. What would be the right thing to do. He couldn't just leave her there to rot in the sewers. This girl had a family. They were probably worried. As much as knowladge of her death would hurt them, isn't not knowing worse. He smiled a sad sort of smile and made his decision, but first he would have to return to the lair. He only hoped there wouldn't be too many questions.   
  
Raphael was a wreck by the time he made it back to the lair. Thoughts of what had been done to this girl, not all that far from his home, haunted him. It was obvious that something was very wrong, and that fact was not lost on his brothers. As much as they were used to seeing him in a variety of bad moods, they couldn't recall ever seeing him quite this upset. He moved past them not even lookeing at them and snatched some paper off of the table next to where Don was sitting. He then walked to his room without a single word. They were all very curious as to what was going on, but they all kept their distance not wanting to make things worse.   
  
Raphael soon emerged from his room carrying a large sheet and a small bag. He then left without a word. His brothers let him leave never questioning his odd behavior, for that Raphael was grateful. He would explain everything to them, but only after it was already done. He returned to the body and pinned the note he had written and a larger envelope to what was left of her clothing. He then gently wrapped her up in the sheet and carried her through the sewers until he found the manhole cover he was looking for. He slowly climbed the ladder that lead out of the sewers and opened up next to a hospital. He stalked silently towards the Ambulance Entrance being careful to stay out of site. He left her body near one of the entrances and hoped that someone would find her on their smoke break. He then hurried back home to explain himself and his actions to his brothers. He only hoped that they would understand. He risked a lot going that close to a hospital. You never really knew who could see what our of the many windows.   
  
An EMT, on his last smoke break of the night, found the girls body. He sighed reaching down to check her pulse. He knew she was dead, but he still had to check. The sheet that had been covering her fell partly away, and he saw the note and the envelope pinned to her tattered clothing. It didn't take a genious to figure out what had happened to the girl. The not though, that was a bit odd. The body was soon taken away and the EMT was left standing there with the note in his hand.   
_ Hello My name is Kess. I was found in the  
sewers by a wandering bum. He found the  
note in my hand for my sister and his heart  
was moved in such a way that he decided  
he should help me. He wrote this note so  
that whoever found me might take pity on  
my plight. Please try and mail my letter to  
my sister, and if you can, please find a way  
to let her know of my fate. He gave me this  
sheet to cover my body. He gave me his   
strength to carry me here. He sends his hope  
that my family will know, and not be left to  
wonder of my fate. And he sends this   
prayer:  
** On the wings of a Dove should my soul  
be set free and not be bound to this  
earth by the violence that claimed me.  
**_   
The EMT clutched the note to his chest and wept quietly. This kind of work tended to make you hollow and jaded towards society as a whole. No matter how hard he tried not to become empty. He still felt some days as if he had just stopped caring. He had seen many things in his long career. Many deaths and many bodies just left for them to find. But he had never seen anything quite like this. He knew deep down inside that he had to do whatever he could to help this little girl or he was indeed as hollow as he suspected he might be.   
  
He stepped into the hospital to begin what he thought would be the most difficult and challenging task of his entire life. He was determined that not only would he find her family and get the letter to her sister. But that someone would find who ever had done this to her, and bring them to justice. One could only hope. And what do you have left if you no longer have hope?   
  



	4. Online

**On the Wings of a Dove**

  
  
  
**By:** Pyreiel (AKA Blaze)   
**Email:** pyreiel@yahoo.com   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the TMNT characters.   
  
**COPYRIGHT:** All original characters, worlds, and universes are under copy write by ShatteredWings Press and myself. And I do not take theft or plagiarism lightly and will prosecute to the full extent of the law. I will also bring physical harm down upon your being should I ever find you. That being said please enjoy the fic.   
  
**WARNING: **Adult situations. This story is R and should not be viewed by anyone who isn't mature enough to handle it. Angst, angst and guess what MORE angst! Also Death, Violence and other dark things.   
  
**SUMMARY: **It's hard to say enough without saying too much. Family means a lot more than some people think. Raphael finally comes to realize it with a little help from a dove.   
  
**NOTES: **This story deals with a lot of things most people don't like to think about. I seriously caution you before reading it. This is NOT a happy story by any stretch of anyone's imagination   
  
**ARCHIVE: **Ask me first.   
  
  
  
  
** Part IV: Online**   
  
  
Rea sat at her computer sifting through the volumes of junk mail that always seemed to find their way into her mail box. No matter what she did she was constantly finding the most bizarre things. She shook her head and chuckled a bit. "No I do not need a larger penis thank you." She said to her computer screen. She sighed a bit and was about to log off when a message popped up.   
  
**Soul Weaver:** Hey Rea! What's up?  
**Gaias Revenge: **I told you not to call me that : p . And nothing  
**SW:** Oh sorry *rolls her eyes* Pyre what's up?  
**GR:** *rolls them back to you* Better.. And I already said nothing.  
**SW:** Sheesh... what crawled up into your crevice and croaked!  
**GR: **Nothing.. Just bored.. I guess.  
**SW:** you guess?  
**GR:** Yeah.. Why?  
**SW: **I dunno.. So... you wanna hang out tonight?  
**GR:** Sure.. Anything in particular you wanna do?  
**SW: **oh.. I am sure we can think of something.  
**GR: ***tilts her head* this can NOT be healthy.. I just know it.  
**SW: **Oh.. Have some faith. I am not THAT bad.  
**GR:** uh huh.. Sure.. I am not buying it...  
  
  
They talked for a bit longer and decided on going to a movie then back to Rea's place. Rea got off her computer, and went to go get ready. She was glad Serena had caught her. She didn't feel much like spending another evening alone. She had been feeling a bit off lately. Like something was wrong but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Something was bothering her, but she didn't know what. Like there was suddenly this emptiness inside of her that she couldn't explain. She sighed and figured a night out would do her some good. She looked out the window and up at the sky. She wondered what Kess was doing right now. Was she looking up at this same sky. Would it look different to her? Rea shook her head a bit and sighed. She hadn't thought about her sister in months, hadn't even seen her in years. Why this sudden interest. Sure they were sisters, but they never got along. She shook her head again. She had to finish getting ready. Rena was not a patient person.   
  
Serena had arrived before Rea was ready to go. Which of course didn't surprise Rea at all.   
"This was on your porch." Rena said handing a heavy envelope to Rea  
"Oh? Just put it on the table I can open it later. It's probably more crap from the publisher. I get so tired of sifting through the shit no one else wants to read." Rea said shortly  
"Ok!" Rena said as she dropped it on the table. "C'mon.. Lets GO already!" She added  
"Alright, alright! Sheesh, you are so impatient!" Rea said  
"So.. What does Rea stand for anyway?" Rena asked as they walked out the door.  
"Oh for crying out loud!!! it's just a shortened version of my real name... just call me Pyre. I like the way it sounds better." Rea stated.  
"You are the only person I know who likes their middle name better than their first name.. But then If my middle name was cool like Pyre I would want people to call me that too!" Rena said with a laugh.  
Pyre just rolled her eyes "Oi..."  
  
Serena linked her arm into Pyre's and dragged her off for a night of fun and hopefully debauchery. Maybe she could talk her friend into a little drink and some more fun. It was always funny to get someone as serious and up tight as Pyre drunk.   
  
Pyre eyeballed Rena suspiciously. She didn't like the look in her friends eyes. It could only mean one thing, trouble and lots of it! Pyre shook her head and let her friend drag her off. Not giving even a second thought to the envelope sitting on her table.   
  



End file.
